1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains particularly to a portable, quickly mounted and dismounted machine for in place truing a sealing door rim, flange or the like of a furnace or oven and particularly, to a transportable surface milling device or machine for truing the sealing flange of a coke oven door frame and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the utilization of furnaces or ovens such as coke ovens, it has been necessary, in view of present day environmental requirements, to maintain an accurate sealing of the door utilized therewith. Due to variable and relatively high temperatures encountered in utilizations of this type, it has become necessary to rather frequently true, cut, grind, hone or mill-down the engaging sealing surfaces of the door and the rim or flange of its frame to re-fit them. Since the door can be easily removed, it presents no particular problem in truing. However, there is a definite problem from the standpoint of the framing sealing rim or flange about the door or window opening. That is, it has been necessary to employ so-called hand-held devices in an attempt to true the flange or rim. Difficulty has been encountered in accomplishing this accurately.
There has thus been a definite need for some form of device that will accurately and more or less automatically accomplish a truing or milling operation, and which may be pre-set for any desired amount of surface removal and in such a manner as to selectively advance its grinding or milling means progressively along and substantially continuously effect a truing operation on and about the sealing flange of a fixedly positioned piece of equipment. There has been a need for an apparatus which can be secured in position over a furnace or over door or window opening and which will be efficient in effecting a truing, grinding or milling operation on a sealing flange, without depending essentially on the manual strength, steadiness and skill of an operator.